


Stronger Than He Knows

by QueenSquared



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSquared/pseuds/QueenSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo returns to the base, weary and disappointed. Hux is amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger Than He Knows

Starkiller base was meant to look colossal and frightening.

And it did, it’s just that the ominous shell didn’t exactly match up with some of the interior.

There was a small section just by the control room where Hux decided to reside in. Unlike the rest of the base, it was quite cozy, with dim, orange light and lavender walls. It was almost out of character, for there was peace there, and he secretly endeavored in it.

It didn’t belong to only him for long; someone else eventually figured him out, noting the times he’d disappear after a debriefing. But instead of the rage Hux originally anticipated, was a longing he would have never identified. Which was certainly out of place for the other guy.  
In fact, the “other guy” was right on schedule.

Hux didn’t look up from his book. He was sat up against the wall in the homely bed, which was quite a comparison to what the other guy had been up to. Although he wasn’t force sensitive, he could sense the intense glare boring into the top of his head. He suppressed a snort as the man threw himself onto the bed beside him with a huff, clothes damp from the snow and face scarred from the battle.

He’d shake it off. Hux knew he would. He was a tough kid.

“She beat me” Kylo moaned, defeated. Hux turned another page.

“The desert girl schooled the ‘master’. How exhilarating.”

Kylo turned his head to the side. His hair had fallen to shroud his face.

“She’s stronger than she knows” he mumbled.

Typical Ren. Always making up excuses.

They sat like that for a while in comfortable silence, the only noise audible being the crinkling of paper from Huxs’ book. He wished he could stay like this forever; away from the commotion outside, from Snoke, from the troopers, from it all. He knew deep down inside that he would probably not get another moment like this again.

He supposed that’s what made these moments so special. They were scarce like the light in this galaxy.

Hux looked back down at Kylo, noting that evidently the man had also felt a little too comfortable in his own way. His breath came slow and even, mimicking the rise and fall of his body as he snoozed. Hux didn’t like to acknowledge it, but there was no denying that there was a calming aura to his presence. He may have been difficult at times, but Hux couldn’t imagine working with another person. He was quite admirable.

“She’s stronger than she knows” Kylo had said. In the dark shroud of the room, Hux nodded.

“Yes” he whispered. “But so are you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had to. thanks for reading! <3


End file.
